The words to describe you
by Olivermadness
Summary: Armin isn't what you call a popular kid, no, he was far from that. Being the only out and proud one in his grade, he struggles with bullies and harassment. However, what happens when he finds a strange note in his locker, by someone confessing their crush on him? Who left this note, and why him of all people?
1. The note is found

What an exciting day he was having! First, he got shoved into a locker, then he stuck his hand in a wad of gum under a desk, and now his milk got spilled onto his jeans when a kid bumped into Mikasa's arm, just lovely. Armin sighed as he tried to dry the spot on his pants in the boy's bathroom. "Ugh… Great, I'm gonna have to change into my gym shorts for the rest of the day…"

He heard a slight chuckle in one of the stalls, but he opted to ignore it. While he looked at himself in the mirror he heard the loud flushing of the toilet and the opening of the creaky stall door. He looked back at the sink when he saw who it was. Out of the stall walked, the one and only soccer captain, Eren Jaeger.

"What happened, dude? Did you piss yourself?" Eren jokingly questioned.

"Ah…no my milk got knocked over into my lap."

"oh.. Well that sucks, I'm sorry." He apologized

"I-it's okay.."

They didn't speak after that, and Armin tried his best to hurry out of the bathroom. It's not like he had a problem with Eren, he had never really spoken to him before. You see, Armin is what you would call an introvert. Ever since he had come out in the sixth grade, he tried to keep to himself. He figured if he kept people away, it'd keep rumors and bullies away. However, that was quite the opposite, but he gave up with the idea of trying to be more open, that just wasn't him.

Armin had a few friends: Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean and Mikasa. They were all very different from himself, and sometimes it confused even him how they managed to become such a tight nit group.

Mikasa was the head cheerleader, which surprised a lot of people. Her aloft expressions wouldn't make you guess she'd enjoy cheering for the sports games at school. She was also cousins with Eren, so he had been included in their group a few times.

Marco and Jean were on the soccer team together, they were quite good from what he's seen.

Finally, Sasha and Connie are the top two "most artsy" couple in their grade, constantly getting requested to paint murals outside teachers classrooms.

Armin walked into the gym to the boy's dressing room. His locker was in the far corner, so he had to walk by the rows of lockers to get to his. The thick air of the smelly locker room was hard to breathe in. Armin decided he was gonna get his shorts and change as quickly as he could so he wouldn't have to stay in the room longer then he needed.

When he reached his locker he let out a sigh of relief. "Finally.." He quickly opened the door and a small piece of paper fell out to his feet. He looked at it confused, he had never had something like this happen. "I wonder if this is another prank…" he put the piece of paper on the bench, deciding he's going to read it once he left school.

**TIME SKIP**

A shrill ring sounded out in the hallway, signaling the end of the school day. Armin gathered his things and put them in his backpack, leaving the room last. He headed towards the busses lined up along the building. He felt a slight tug on his backpack. Once he turned around he saw that it had been Sasha pulling at the zippers on his bag.

"Armin you seem kind of spacey what's up?" Sasha asked, a slight tone of confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied holding up the note "I just got a note earlier, I haven't opened it, yet, and I'm not sure I want too. I kind of feel like it's just going to be a waste of my time."

Sasha quickly snatched the piece of paper, eyeing it over before opening it. Her eyes wandered over the words, studying them closely. Finally she stopped and looked up at Armin, a look of amusement evident in her eyes. Snickering, she nudged his shoulders.

"It looks like soooomeone has a crush on youuuuu"

Armin, who had a startled look on his face, grabbed at the note Sasha still had lodged between her fingers. "What? Let me see that."

"I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you that I don't think it's a joke. He sounds serious."

"I haven't even read it yet, shush. I'll have to decide on that.."

"Well I'm just sayin'"

Armin carefully opened the note. There at the very top, written in all caps, were the words "the words to describe you". They boarded one of the buses and sat near the back, his eyes still on the open letter. Squinting carefully at the messy handwriting, he began to read the note aloud.

"I could never in my life write a poem, to be honest, I still can't. but these are the words that only occur when I'm thinking of you.

Your ambitious dreams are what first caught my attention

Your boundless knowledge drives me to strive for apprehension.

Your dazzling blue eyes, shine brighter then the sky. I wonder how many people have complimented them.

The detailed ideas you speak so boldly. Determined to make their presence known.

The enchanting voice when you're learning something new, I doubt anyone has noticed this too, your faithful endurance for whatever comes your way. Those beautiful moments that leave you in a gentle sway.

You're thoughtful and caring, your words are always snaring the attention of others.

Sadly I wish I was brave enough to tell you this face to face.

But I am a coward, no matter how I try to act brave.

It's not like I've never talked to you,

We've had a few conversations

But I'm always outside the crowd

Never really trying to be loud…

I don't know why you've caught my attention

I don't understand, can't see the potential.

I hope you don't find this creepy, I honest to god am not trying to be.

Maybe you could finally see, that you actually do mean something to me

This isn't the first time I've tried writing you this, and I know it won't be the last.

So if you find this letter or more, if it's from me it'll be signed

-J.B. "

Armin was speechless, his face a dark shade of red. Sasha started giggling and nudging him with her elbow.

"See I told you it sounds like someone likes you. I wonder who this J.B. guy is."

"I-I don't know… he said that we've spoken before, but what does he mean "outside the crowd"?"

"Who knows, but he did say if you find another letter it could be him, maybe you could write him one back and hide it in your locker for him?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. I wonder if he is gonna give me anymore hints as to who it is."

"I hope he does! I want to meet him. Oh hey- Armin we're at your stop."

Looking up he realized she was right and that the bus driver was waiting for him to get off. Armin jumped up, knocking into the person in the seat beside them. He apologized quickly before hurrying to the front of the bus and stepping off onto his driveway.

Shoving the note into his pocket he ascended up the steps to his house, greeting his grandfather in the living room he made his way to his bedroom. Armin sat on his bed and opened his laptop, the tab was on twitter. He scrolled through his notifications before clicking "Compose new tweet"

"Who ever gave me a letter today, thank you. I hope I can talk to you face to face soon."

Laughing, knowing that the one who wrote the letter most likely wouldn't see it, he posted it. He closed his laptop and got under the covers, planning on taking a short nap. His phone buzzed on his nightstand, signaling he had a message. He reached over and grabbed it, clicking the lock button to see the message. It was a notification from twitter, sashasart replied to your post 'I HOPE HE WRITES YOU AGAIN'. He was about to type a reply when another notification popped up laterjeager favourited your post.

Armin arched an eyebrow, he didn't realize Eren was following his account. Thinking nothing more of it, he set his phone back on the nightstand and turned on his radio.

Before he finally drifted off to sleep he whispered, "Well… this could be interesting."

*A.N.: the letter at the end s supposed to seem like he's bad at words? If that makes sense. First chapter of this story, I don't know when ill update. But I do know that in the next chapter it will start coming together better.


	2. The confrontation

The next day Armin's group of friends was buzzing with the topic of who J.B. was. It's like he couldn't escape, everytime he tried to change the topic it would eventually end up back on the note. Damn Sasha and her big mouth, blurting about the note without asking him first. Other than the group focusing on his note, his day went about like it normally would. His classes went about how they always do, he'd get an answer right and hear people snicker behind him. During break he had to clean the writing off of his locker, and have to scurry to his next class to avoid jerks in his grade. You know, the usual. Well, that was until p.e..

When Armin opened up his gym locker a small piece of paper fell out. After changing into his gym shorts he stuck the note in his pocket, deciding he would read it after he ran his laps. He tied and shoes and headed out the door, only to be shoved back into it when he ran into one of his bullies.

"Where you going, nerd? You've been avoiding us all day, and this is only the beginning of what we owe you."

"Why are you even picking on me? What did I ever do to you."

"Sorry, I don't understand faggot speak."

Armin got pushed back farther and farther until his back hit a row of lockers. He could feel a lock digging into his back.

"please stop," Armin whispered.

"No I'm goo-" He was interrupted by a hand yanking his hair and pulling him away from Armin.

Armin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Never since the bullying had started had anyone intervened like that. There, tugging the bully away by his hair, stood Eren Jeager.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the bully yelled.

"What the hell do you think YOU are doing. What the hell did Armin do to you, asshole." Eren replied, kicking the back of the guys knee, causing him to fall down/

After the guy scrambled up and away from Eren, he walked towards Armin holding his hand out. "Are you okay man?"

"Y-yeah, I'm used to it." Armin took his hand and was helped up off the ground. He was still startled that Eren cut into that.

"How long has that been like that? Because you sure as hell don't seem like someone who would purposefully piss off a hippo like that."

"It's been like that since the 7th grade really… I didn't do anything to him, he just bullies me for the fact that I am gay, and he sees me as an 'abomination' so I really don't know."

"Well he's dumb, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I might have a bruise on my back later from that lock though."

"Hey listen… I know we aren't really friends, but if he or anyone ever messes with you again tell me and I will personally go kick them in the back of their legs while they're walking."

"You don't need to do that, I've dealt with it by myself for so long."

"But you don't need too anymore, you don't have to deal with this alone." Eren's persistent arguement was starting to make Armin uncomfortable. Taking a step back he must have had a weird look on his face because Eren let out a sigh and started scratching his head. "I'm sorry dude I really don't want to seem creepy, but you really don't need to go through this alone. If you want to, then I'll let you but if you ever need anyone to stop them you can tell me. We'd better go before coach gets mad at us." With this, Eren turned and walked out of the dressing room.

Armin felt put off, that was probably the longest conversation he and Eren had ever had. He figured Eren would be one of those people who watch someone being bullied but just walk away because it's none of their business. Feeling the outside of his pants pocket, he made sure the note was still there before walking out of the room. He could hear the coach talking loudly from his office opposite of the hallway.

He joined the rest of his classmates outside and started running his warm up laps around the track. Once he finished his fourth lap, he took a cool down lap to one of the trees located right outside the building and settled down under it. Once he was comfortable he decided it would be a good time to read the note left in his locker. Opening it up he recognized the handwriting immediately.

" I'm assuming you found my letter, since it wasn't there today. I want to tell you a secret.

I know you get bullied

I know your friends have told the bullies to stop, but I know they never listened.

I want you to know you are not alone.

It infuriates me to know that you get bullied, I'm too scared to step in, no matter how much I want too.

One day I'll stand up for you. One day I'll make sure they never touch you again. You deserve so much better and I never want to see you in pain.

I'll talk to you soon maybe

- J.B."

Armin thought that the note was rather odd, most people at his school don't bother touching up on the subject of bullying. Those who notice him in particular either walk away or join the bullying. He decided

that during lunch he would talk to Sasha about it, since she was the one with him when he read the first note.

By the end of the day nothing interesting had happened. Sasha had vaguely looked at the note before going back to her sketchbook. She seemed lost in her artwork, so Armin decided to leave her alone. The other members of his group however, excitedly took the note and discussed it while he ate his lunch. After that he got early leave and went home.

Later while eating dinner he told his grandpa about the notes and J.B. He didn't quite understand at first why this "J.B." felt the need to put it in his gym locker instead of his book locker. Armin had to think about this for a moment, and he guessed it was because he had a lock on his book locker, but there was no need for one on his gym locker.

That night while Armin was sleeping he had a dream, a type of dream that shakes your existence and you'll remember for years. He dreamed he was sitting atop a hill with a single oak tree, watching…waiting. He couldn't figure out what he was waiting for, but he didn't have to wait long. A figure slowly walked up the hill. The figure was wearing their schools hoodie, the face hidden behind a deep shadow. Armin tried to speak but found that he had no voice, instead he raised his hand and waved. The figure now stood beside him, as if trying to figure out what to say. When the figure gestured to sit beside Armin against the tree, when Armin scooted over, he slid down beside him and finally spoke.

"It's nice to see you," the figure whispered "I really don't know what to say… but thank you for meeting me here."

The voice sounded familiar to Armin, however, he could not put a face to the voice.

"I actually didn't think you would show up, I feel kind of bad for doubting you, but I guess that is how a lot of people get when they want to have a serious talk with their crush." The figure turned his head looking opposite of where Armin was sitting. "I know I'm probably the last person you'd think would have a crush on you, and honestly I'm not sure why I do either… there is just something about you. It makes me want to be able to call you 'mine' and be able to protect you when you need someone…"

Armin tilted his head not really sure what to think of this confession.

"Sadly I think my time here is almost up." The figure slowly stood up and turned to face Armin.

Armin's eyes widened with what he saw. Out from under the hood you could see a few strands of dark hair, and striking green eyes. They seemed so familiar yet so distant, something about them was drawing him in almost. Like when you watch a movie and the answer to all your questions are about to be answered, you unconsciously lean forward, so enticed in the movie that you aren't well aware of your surroundings. Suddenly, the figure spoke again.

"I will see you tomorrow Armin, I hope that maybe, maybe you'll figure out who I am soon. Until then, I will be waiting." Just like that the figure that had once stood before him disappeared with the wind.

After the figure had left Armin felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He struggled to stand up, trying to use the tree as support. Once he was finally up he felt a wetness on his cheek, he looked up and realized that it had started raining. He backed up until his back was against the trunk of the tree, trying to seek some shelter. Once again he tried talking, this time however, he found that he could.

"I… who was that? It feels like my lung is shattering. Where did they go? Why didn't they stay longer? Why did they keep their face hidden?"

Armin grabbed at his shirt as if he could pull the answers right out of his chest. The rain was growing louder and louder, and it was drowning out his thoughts. A loud clap of thunder woke him up.

Reaching up and rubbing his eyes, he found that he had been crying, and that he still had that dull ache in his chest. T_his isn't good_ he thought _where is this going to go now?_

_Where is this going to go? _

* * *

_A.N.: hey guys sorry, this probably seems like it's dragging on? orz here we see some personality to this AU's Eren._


	3. Where the note began

*The day the notes started appearing*

"Eren, when are you going to tell him?"

Eren was startled out of his daydream, looking back from the window he was greeted by Mikasa staring at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean when are you going to tell Armin you like him."

"H-how did you know…?" Eren was pretty sure his face was completely red from embarrassment. He tried to think if he had ever accidentally hinted that he liked him, but as far as he remembered he's never said a word about it. Not even a word about him being gay.

"I see how you look at him, Eren. Whenever we all have class together I always see you glimpsing at him from your table. If you want to talk to him so bad then you need to do it. Armin is really nice and I can see why you would like him but sitting there fawning over him won't help you-"

Mikasa was getting back onto one of her nagging sessions, Eren knew this would take a while considering when she gets like this her brain keeps churning up words for her mouth to spout at him. She was always like this, ever since he broke his arm after falling out of the tree Mikasa had told him not to climb.

"-en. Eren are you even listening to me." Her annoyed tone set off a few alarms in his head on what not to say at this point.

"Yeah sorry Mikasa, what were you saying?" he mumbled looking back at her.

She gave a short huff of annoyance before continuing. "I was saying, that if you want I could talk to him for you. You know maybe even set you two up on a blind date. Although, I don't know how that would work. Have you two even held a conversation for more than five minutes?"

"We have actually. I asked him about a TV show we both like. Most of the time he kept rambling about his theories about the show, it was cute. Mikasa, you should have seen it. His eyes were almost shining when he was explaining the theory he had about the group of friends in the show."

Mikasa snorted slightly, never having heard Eren talk about someone in such a manor.

"Hey don't laugh! I really like him I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to him? How about write a note to him? He likes getting notes from us, why should it be any different for you."

"Mikasa you know I'm horrible at words. Where would I even start? 'Oh hey so I like you and you're pretty cool and I would like to tell you all the words that I would use to describe you but I'm too much of a dork to tell you.' Yeah that'd be a great idea Mikasa."

"Eren, you do realize that would actually be a really sweet idea right? I'm sure Armin would find it interesting for ANYONE to try to describe him with every word they'd find possible. You should go for it."

Eren thought about the possible outcomes on if he even tried to write a letter. He knew he sucked at writing letters and notes, when he was young he tried to keep a dream journal when he would have nightmares. He could never keep up with it and soon lost interest. If he wanted to write a letter to Armin he wouldn't want to lose interest, he wanted to actually show his feelings, but the problem was he didn't know how.

Eren looked back at Mikasa, who was watching him carefully. She seemed to be studying his facial features as if trying to find an answer to an unasked question. They sat there staring at each other before, finally, Mikasa spoke. "Well, I'll leave you to think about your options, I have to get to practice before Mrs. Spear gets mad at me for being late. I think our family is going out to eat after your parents get home from work, I'm not sure if your mom told you." She stood up and walked to the open door, before leaving she turned around one last time and said quietly, "Whatever you choose to do… good luck, Eren" before leaving Eren in the art room by himself.

Since Eren had a free period for his second hour of school, he mainly stayed in the art room and doodled. However, since Mikasa gave him the idea he was gonna try to write a letter today. He got out his notebook and a pen wrote at the top '_the words to describe you' _"Yeah that looks about right…" _I could never in my life write a poem, to be honest, I still can't. but these are the words that only occur when I'm thinking of you. _"does that seem too much? Ehh… oh well."

After many, many trials and failures he finally finished his note. He knew it wasn't the best, but it was the best it was going to be from him at that point in time. He looked at the clock and found that he had around 10 minutes before class ended. Deciding to be brave he ran to the guy's locker room in the gym and stuffed the note in Armin's locker before scurrying away. He told himself to ask Mikasa if he read the note later.

* * *

**time skip**

It was during lunch that his nerves started getting the best of him. He had bumped into Armin in the lunch line, after he apologized he quickly got his food and went to his table and ate. Soon after he felt sick and excused himself to the bathroom. Hiding in a bathroom stall, he tried to catch his breath and calm down. He heard someone turn on the water and grumble out "Ugh, great…I'm gonna have to change-" He didn't recognize the voice, and he could only guess what happened to the poor soul using the sink. He chuckled slightly, hoping that whoever was at the sink had not heard him. Making it seem he wasn't just hiding in the stall he flushed the toilet and opened the door.

To say that he was surprised at who was using the sink would be an understatement. There at the sink was Armin, with a huge wet spot on his crotch going down to his right knee. Eren tried hard not to blush at the thought of what had happened. So he, being the one he was, tried to play it cool and spoke before thinking about his question first.

"What happened dude, did you piss yourself?" _god damn it did I really just say that_

Eren was sure his face was completely red after he asked that. _Great he's gonna think I'm an asshole_. They exchanged a few more words before Armin left Eren alone once more for himself to think.

"Wait did he say he had to change into his gym shorts? Shit shit shit he's gonna find the note oh my god what have I done." He frantically walked to his classroom and waited for the bell to ring.

Oh dead god he's gonna think I'm such a creep. Atleast I didn't put my real name oh god I would die of embarrassment I can't believe I said that to him in the bathroom. I'm such an idiot jesus christ.

The bell rang signaling for the classes to change. Gathering his stuff, he headed towards the Chemistry lab where he shared a class with Mikasa…and Armin. He hoped that before Armin gets in the classroom he can talk to Mikasa and ask her not to tell Armin the note was from him. He would just have to pray that Armin couldn't figure out that JB stood for Jaeger Bomb, his nickname on the soccerfield.

* * *

A.N. Okay so I just wanted to post a chapter from Eren's point of view, this also gives details on what the JB stands for and just a little bit of information on how the idea for the note got started. I'm hopefully gonna post another chapter for tomorrow, so stay tuned! -oliver


	4. Stay a while

A few weeks had passed since then. Armin had received one more letter before finals had begun. The students of Trost highschool were taking the semester exams of their junior year. The school was quiet other than the shuffling feet of the freshmen quietly going to their next class. The bells were off due to testing, so the teachers had to stand in the hallway to quietly tell their kids what class it was. It was Thursday, which meant the testing periods were first, third, fifth. Tomorrow they would be testing on the even classes.

It was currently third period and Armin was taking his chemistry test. He was almost done when the faint ticking of the clock started sinking into his head. When he filled in the last blank he put his pencil down and waited for the last few minutes to go by.

"Alright class pencils down. It's time to turn in your tests, I'll come around and pick them up from your desk. I will grade these and try to show all of you your final grades before the class time is up."

Armin sighed a sigh of relief. The year was almost over and he wouldn't have to deal with this stressful class for much longer. Chemistry itself wasn't bad, he found it interesting. However, his teacher, Ms. Grey, wasn't the nicest and constantly gave out piles of homework. Even over school breaks.

The teacher said that the class could move around and talk to each other quietly, so Mikasa moved over to where Armin was sitting. They chatted for a few minutes before Armin felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Eren looking nervous and retracting his hand quickly.

"A-ah.. um I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?"

Armin was a little surprised, Eren had a couple of friends in this class, and he had never purposefully sat next to them during this class. "Yeah uh.. sure, you don't mind right Mikasa?" He turned towards Mikasa to see her looking at Eren with a "I know what you're up too" look. He was curious to ask but decided against it since Eren was now sitting beside him

"So what were you guys talking about before I interupted?" Eren asked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Um… we were actually talking about this person who keeps leaving me notes in my locker." Armin reached into his pocket and brought out the latest note.

"What does the note say?" Eren asked, a slight blush on his face.

Armin was curious but decided to ignore it until a good time to brine it up was present.

"Here you can read it if you want," he said wearily as he handed Eren the note.

Written at the top of the letter was "stay a while"

_Armin, I hope this doesn't sound to weird, but I really… really want to hold your hand. You always look so warm, even in the coldest weather. I wish I could ask you to hang out sometime, I wish you'd be able to stay awhile. I'd love to take you on a date, and not be cliché and call it fate. One day soon I'll gain the courage, to ask you out just please endure it. My awkwardness is strong around you and I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm always awkward around you and that last sentence probably sounded creepy, but I meant endure it as in endure my awkwardness because I'm dumb. I…. Maybe I'll tell you who I am soon, maybe. Just maybe._

_-JB_

"Don't you find this a little bit creepy?" Eren asked, with a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"No not really, I actually find it very sweet. I want to know who is sending me them though. I want to thank them, because the notes have been cheering me up a lot recently."

Eren mumbled something under his breathe and looked away with a slight red tint to his face.

"Pardon?" Armin said, reaching out a hand to tap Eren's shoulder to make sure he had his attention.

Eren turned back towards him and quietly, almost whispered "I said that's good. You deserve to be happy."

Armin retracted his hand, Eren had never talked to him like that and it made him curious as to what was going on through his head. First he defends him from a bully, and seems concerned, and now he's happy for him and says he deserved happiness? He had figured Eren never really liked him, but apparently he was wrong.

"So… anyway, Armin, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?" Eren said while rubbing his neck.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Do you think maybe you would want to go to the mall or something? We could go to the movies and I could pay if you need…"

Armin started blushing slightly _that sounds kind of like a date… but Eren is straight isn't he?_

"Uh…yeah sure that sounds fun, what time were you thinking of hanging out?"

Eren looked surprised to say the least that Armin had agreed, soon they were discussing plans for Saturday. The bell rang shortly after they decided their plans. Starting to hange classes Reiner walked into the class room, upon seeing Eren he waved and from across the room shouted, "Yo JeagerBomb! Was the test hard?"

"No!" he shouted back. He glanced at Armin to see if he had heard the Jeager Bomb part. Thankfully it seemed he was looking in his binder for his next study guide.

However, Armin did hear it. He didn't want to look up, afraid he might be blushing. _Jeager bomb. Is that what JB stands for? So…wait does this mean eren is JB? Wait. Eren is straight though isn't he? He had a girlfriend not too long ago. But… he does seem a lot like JB… Argh this is confusing. What if he is JB? I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know all that much about him. Maybe I can find out if it's actually him or not on Saturday… Saturday. __**Saturday. **__Eren basically asked him out on a date for Saturday, right? _Armin was pretty sure his face was read now, despite the awkward feeling he had slowly rising up in his stomach, he let out a soft giggle hoping no one heard it.

Eren heard the slight giggle and looked at Armin who had a blush on his face. _Shit, does he know?_

This was going to be a long weekend, Eren thought, but maybe. Just maybe, he can get Armin to stay a while longer.

* * *

oops this is later then i thought it would be haha. I hope it doesn't seem like im rushing it, i dont think Armin will definitely know its eren or not for a few more chapters. Anyways, summer is almost here and i have a week left of school. so maybe i'll be able to upload more chapters sooner

hope you enjoy, and thank you everyone for the Favourites, follows and reviews, they honestly mean a lot to me even if i dont reply to them and it makes me happy you guys enjoy my story. especially since i constantly doubt my writing skills and this is my first fanfiction ;u;


	5. yes I remember you

_It was cold…so cold._

_He could feel the raindrops hitting his back as he laid face down in the grass. He wasn't sure where he was, or how he got there. He only knew that he was cold, lost and hurt._

_He could hear someone calling in the distance, he couldn't tell if the person was yelling for him or for someone else. Groaning, he tried to pick himself up, however, a sharp pain in his back made it almost impossible for him to move quickly._

_"-min!" the person yelling was running towards Armin._

_He closed his eyes once he felt the rain getting heavier. He tried to listen for the person, but all he could really hear was the pitter patter of the rain. Suddenly he heard the voice again, only now it was closer. Much closer._

_"Armin?" the voice called, "Armin are you okay? What happened?"_

_Armin opened his mouth to speak but what came out was a raspy whisper, "I don't know… where am I?"_

_"You're in the field where we first talked, don't you remember? Theres the tree we sat under over there." Armin heard the ruffling of a jacket, so he assumed that the person was pointing in the direction of the tree._

_Opening his eyes, Armin glanced over at the man. He was wearing a dark green rain coat with a symbol of overlapping wings on the shoulder. He could barely see the mans face, since it was hidden in the shadows of his hood. When he felt the man tugging on his arm, he allowed himself to be pulled up into a sitting position._

_Armin could see everything more clearly now. It was as the man had said, they were in the same field with the tree. He looked closer at the man and noticed the green eyes were swimming with worry, and the hair was sticking out in places from under the hood. The name of the man was at the tip of his tongue, but yet, he couldn't find the word within his memory._

_The man pulled Armin into a hug before whispering in his ear, "I was so worried Armin, I couldn't find you anywhere. Are you okay? From looking at the holes in your clothes I can't tell, but whoever did this to you is going to pay I promise you that."_

_"It's okay…JB?"_

_"Yes, that's me. Do you remember me now?"_

_"Yes… I remember you…" he trailed off, "Why do you like me? I'm pathetic. And if you are who I think you are, you could do so much better than me. You're popular, and get along with almost everyone."_

_The man eyed him curiously, before reaching up and tugging of his hood. The name Armin couldn't quite remember earlier slipped off his tongue before he could close his mouth "Eren…" he whispered_

_Eren looked at him as if he were a precious memory he would never forget. "Armin… popularity has nothing to do with someone's worth. Only you think you're pathetic, and you really shouldn't, because you're not. As for why I like you I don't know myself, honestly. I just know that no, I could not do better, you are you and I would not choose another person to have a big dumb crush on if I had the choice too." He reached out his hand for Armin to grab, and pulled him to his feet. He then pointed towards the tree and, still holding Armin's hand, led him towards it. "It's time for you to wake up Armin… Before you go though, can I ask you something?_

_"sure I guess," Armin said. He was looking at their hands, he knew he should probably let go of the others hand, but he couldn't bring himself too. It seemed that the other didn't mind as well. Armin could feel his face heating up at the thought of holding hands with someone who thought he was precious._

_"Armin… would you hate me for liking you?" Eren said with a hushed voice._

_"Hm? Why would I hate you for liking me?"_

_"I…I don't know, I thought maybe you'd find it weird since we never hung out before…"_

_"Eren, just because we haven't really hung out before doesn't mean I'll find it weird or hate you for liking me." Armin squeezed his hand as if to tell him to trust him._

_Eren smiled back at Armin and looked back towards the tree. "Armin you need to go but when you wake up, will you remember me?"_

_"Of course I'll remember you, Eren."_

_"**Who?**" a new voice spoke, shattering the imaginary world he was living in for a moment, everything went dark before a new light started shining brightly in a curved line._ Armin opened his eyes to see his grandfather standing before him with a hand on his shoulder, as if he was just shaking him awake.

Armin looked around for anything, the tree, he moved to see if he still had a sharp pain, he even looked out the window from his bed to see if it had been raining. All of which turned up Negative, it was only a dream.

"It's nothing grandpa, I was just dreaming of a friend I know."

He half expected his grandpa to ask more questions, but he simply bowed his head before turning and leaving his room, but stopping in the doorway to say, "Alright, but whoever you were dreaming about made you start crying. So I was just making sure everything was all right. It's almost ten thirty so you might as well just stay up now." With that he finally left Armin in his room.

Armin reached up to wipe his eyes, he didn't remember crying in his dream. However, that's what the rain was, him crying.

He slipped out of bed stretching, and went to his closet to pick out clothes for the day. When he opened the closet door he stopped, remembering, that today was Saturday. Around 1 Eren would be on his way over to pick him up and they would be headed to the movies afterwards.

"I've got to do it today," Armin whispered "I've got to ask if he is JB or not. His eyes should tell me if he lies to me or not. Now lets see here-" Armin cut himself off as he scanned his closet for any clothes he might want to where on his date…wait, date? He blushed and covered his face for a moment before laughing. It's not a date, or not that he realizes just yet. They were just going to the movies as friends who hang out. That's it.

Nothing could be wrong with him asking him… right?

* * *

sorry i thought i'd get this out sooner but exams and stress kinda messed that up. I'm already half way through the next chapter i just need to figure out how to end it haha so expect more soon. once again thank you everyone for the favourites and follows and reviews im glad you like my story.


	6. You didn't let me answer

It was now 1pm and a man could be seen pacing in front of a car. He looked like he wanted to go up the drive, but also drive away at the same time. Finally he got the courage to go up the drive and ringing the doorbell. Eren heard a slight ruffling inside before the door unlocked and was opened to show an older man looking down at him curiously.

"U-uhm… is Armin here?" he stuttered.

The man's face lit up with a slight recognition as he remembered who was getting Armin today. "Oh! You must be Eren. Yes, Armin is upstairs getting ready, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please, are you Armin's grandfather?"

"I am," the man smiled "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"Hold on just one moment while I go get Armin for you."

Eren nodded and watched as the old man started walking up the stairs. He looked around the room, it was a small room with light yellowish wall paper. There was a folded up newspaper on the couch and Eren concluded that was most likely what he heard from outside. There was a small tv a corner and a glass coffee table in the center of the room.

Armin's grandfather got to the top of the steps when he heard a slight humming. He headed towards Armin's room and knocked. When he heard a quiet "come in" he opened the door to see Armin brushing his hair in front of a mirror.

"Well now, don't you look all fancy. Eren is waiting for you downstairs, so try not to be long."

"Yes sir, I'm almost done."

Mr. Arlert turned and walked back down to the living room.

"He said he'll be out in a second, would you like anything to drink?"

"N-no thank you." Eren said, he had been startled out of his thoughts by the sudden question.

* * *

Armin looked into the mirror one last time to check if his outfit and hair looked reasonable before heading downstairs to greet Eren. "Sorry for the wait, Eren! Are you ready to go?" he said as he reached the bottom of the steps.

Eren had to catch his breath when he saw Armin walking into the room. He was wearing a grey and red plaid shirt with a red bowtie, black jeans and black shoes that went perfectly with his outfit. His hair looked amazing in the lighting that the room gave and Eren was pretty sure his face was turning a dark red.

"You look great A-armin. Yeah I'm ready to go, did you remember to bring extra money for after the movie?"

"I did, and you look great yourself," Armin said with a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Hah, thank you. Come on we don't want to be late for the movie." Eren turned and walked out the door waiting by the sidewalk for Armin.

Before Armin got out the door his grandpa stopped him really quick with an assuring pat on his shoulder. "Well he seems like a good young man to have around, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah… yeah he really is a great guy." With that, Armin went out the door and they started the drive to the malls theatre

* * *

It took around thirty minutes for them to get to the theatre, the car ride there was filled with idle small talk and the sound of soft music playing from the radio. Armin could see Eren glimpsing over at him during the ride, but chose not to say anything about it.

They had decided to watch a movie called _Wings of Freedom. _It was about this country under a civil war, and a man named Levi has to lead his flight unit "the scouts" into battle. When he gets shot down over a vast forest however, he has to make his way back to his town safely while facing the hardships of the wild and the battle in the air above.

* * *

After the movie they decided to walk around the mall. Over all Eren would have rated the movie a 7/10 stars, however he was glad that Armin liked it as much as he did, he had been rambling about what Levi should have done while in the wild. He started to get lost in his thoughts when Armin stopped beside him.

"Eren, can I ask you something?"

"Sorry what? I was zoning out, what was that question?"

"I just asked if I could ask you something…" Armin looked at his feet as if his confidence was slowly vanishing.

"Yeah, what's up, is something wrong?" Eren looked at him with a slight worried expression. Damn his brain for zoning out, Armin could have said something important.

"I was just wondering… why did you want to take me here today? What's with the sudden interest in me anyways? I always thought you hated me."

Eren looked at him weirdly, he hadn't expected a question like that, so he had really no idea how to respond.

"Sorry that was uncalled for… just forget it" Armin said, he started walking towards the escalator when Eren grabbed his hand.

"Armin, where are you going, you didn't let me answer. I took you here because I thought you would enjoy getting out and watching a movie since it's something I thought you would like. Also, I've never hated you, I don't know where you got that thought from but it's not true. My sudden interest in you is because I find you interesting, I always have. I just never knew how to find the words to tell you that. That's why I started the no-" Eren stopped himself before he finished his sentence, he didn't know how Armin would react with him knowing he was JB.

"Started the no?" Armin looked directly into his eyes before slowly saying "Eren, so you are JB?"

Eren's eyes widened and he let go of Armin's hand to cover his face. "Ahhh so you did realize, I'm so sorry you probably find that weird. I've never talked to you really before that and I know it's weird to have a crush on you. I'm sorry you probably think I'm some creep. I got the ideas for the notes from Mikasa, she's the one who finally give me a final push."

"Eren, Eren calm down no I don't find it weird or creepy or anything, you don't need to worry."

"You….don't?

"No, like I told you in the classroom, I found it sweet. They've always seemed really sweet and I should have realized that it was you from the beginning. I didn't though until I heard Reiner call you 'jeager bomb'. How long have you even liked me?"

"Uhm…for about a year now I guess? Only Mikasa knew the entire time that I liked you."

Armin was blushing as he tried to put his thoughts into words. He couldn't figure it out however, so he just grabbed Eren's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "When ever you asked me to come here, it sounded like you were asking me on a date. I always thought you were straight, so I had to take that thought away from myself."

"I'm…not really sure what I am. I like you, and that's all I know even if some people would find it dumb."

"So did you mean for this to be a date, Eren?"

"It can be.. that's if you want I mean."

"Yeah… Yeah I'd like that." Armin entwined their fingers together before reaching up and giving Eren a small kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away from Eren he watched as his face turned an even darker pink then what it was before. He gave a laugh and started dragging Eren to the escalator to go to the top level of the mall.

"H-hey Armin?" Eren stutter, still not believe what had happened a minute ago.

"Hm?"

"Would you… would you go out with me?"

They got to the top before Armin answered, he turned around looking right into Eren's eyes and smiling before saying "I'd love too."

* * *

_**A.N.: hey guys, thanks for taking time out of your day to read and review and everything for this story i really appreciate it. i might be busy for a bit, so im not sure how long it'll be before i update this story. it won't be that long though don't worry. talk to you guys soon 3 -oliver**_


	7. If that's okay with you

**Eren**

Eren walked down the hall to his Chemistry class. It had been two weeks since Eren and Armin started dating. The news of this newfound relationship spread like wildfire through the school. High school, being what it is, was full of students who loved drama and who loved to keep up with relationships to spread rumors. There was no escaping this aspect of high school.

As he walked into the classroom he saw Armin sitting at his desk near the window. He walked over and sat down next to him, startling Armin out of his thoughts. "Hey there nerd, what's up?" Eren jokingly said nudging Armin's elbow. Armin smiled and rolled his eyes before replying.

"Nothing much Jerk, I'm a little sleepy though. How about you?"

"Same, hey Armin can I use your desk as a pillow?"

"Uh… sure but I can imagine it'll be comfortable."

Eren laughed before leaning over and resting his head on Armin's desk and looking up at him. Armin smiled down at him before reaching up and papping his face. Eren let out a huff before he felt Armin's hand gliding through his hair. He closed his eyes in contempt and leaned into the touch.

"You really are a dork, you know that?" Armin whispered as he continued to brush Erens hair with his fingers.

Eren opened his eyes and look right into Armin's eyes. "Yes I know, but did you know you are a very beautiful dork?" as he said this he reached up and pulled Armin down to give him a kiss on his forehead. When he let go Armin was a blushing and flustered mess.

"E-Eren there are people watching…"

Eren stopped and remembered they were in a class room, when he looked up he noticed some of the people watching them. A group of girls were scowling at them, disgusted by the display. Eren stuck out his tongue an flicked them off before turning back to Armin before pulling him close and kissing his cheek. He didn't care what everyone thought, he just wanted them to see that Armin was special to him, and if they tried to mess with him they'd have to deal with an angry soccer captain.

Before Armin could say anything the teacher called for the students to sit down and start writing down the notes. He pulled out his notebook and started organizing the notes he was writing with bullets and numbers.

When the teacher changed to slide to show more notes Armin felt a tap on his arm. He looked towards Eren who was trying to hand him a note, taking it he opened it as quietly as he could while still writing down the notes.

_Are you busy after school?_

Armin wrote back, _No, why?_

It took a few minutes for Eren to reply as the teacher was trying to rush them through the notes. He wrote down the last sentence of the notes when the door to the classroom opened, showing the principal.

"May I see Eren Jaeger, please?"

Eren glanced at Armin startled before tossing the note onto Armin's desk and standing up and walking out the door with the principal.

Armin opened the note to only see "_Do you wanna come over to my house after? I want you to meet my mom, if that's okay with you." _He blushed and held the note close to him thinking "Yeah… I'd love to meet your mom, Eren. I just hope she likes me."

* * *

**SKIP**

It was near time for class to end when the classroom door opened once again to show the principal along with Eren, looking extremely pale and sickly. The principal called for the teacher to come outside and talk for a moment while telling Eren to go get his stuff.

Eren walked in the classroom not looking up, he could feel the students eyes on him as he walked towards his desk. He only looked up when he felt Armin tugging on his sleeve. He could tell Armin was worried so he gave a small smile before picking up his bag and book. He looked back at Armin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before he pulled away he whispered _"I'll text you." _He headed back out towards the hallway with the principal and the teacher. Once he got to the hallway his teacher gave him a sad look and stated that she hoped everything would be okay.

The principal had called him out to his office to give him bad news, his parents had been in a car wreck on their way home from the store, and both were in critical condition. He waited in the office as the principal explained how a family member was going to pick him up soon and they would be headed to the hospital. He was told that the doctors think Mrs. Jaeger would make it out okay, however if she did she would be blind and have to go through physical therapy due to the crash cutting nerves in her left leg. They were not sure about his dad and were still watching his conditions.

* * *

**SKIP**

Armin was in his last class of the day when he finally got a text from Eren. He asked the teacher if he could run to the bathroom, when she said yes he walked down the long hallway towards the rest rooms where he could check his phone and see what was up with Eren. Going down the stairs and turning the corner he was outside the bathroom now, thinking the coast was clear he dug his phone out from his pocket and walked into the bathroom. He had gotten 3 messages by the time he could check his phone. Opening up the messages a look of shock struck his face.

_Sorry I had to leave early, my parents were in a car wreck. They're in the hospital now._

_I just talked to one of the doctors, they told me my mom would be okay and that she's starting to respond. She blind in one eye at least, they're not sure what is going to happen to the other one just yet. Not sure about dad_

_Can you come to the hospital downtown when school is over? I don't want to be alone, I'm sure Mikasa will end up down here, but I just kind of… need _you._ I'm about to head into the room where my mom is, wish me luck. _

Armin wasn't sure what to say, he now understood why Eren had looked so pale in school earlier, but he wasn't exactly sure how to comfort him while he wasn't present. He sent a quick "Yeah I'll be there, see you soon gotta go teacher is probably wondering where I am. I hope your okay"

He made his way back to the classroom with worrying thoughts playing around in his head. He would have to call his grandfather right after school to tell him where he was going and to say he'll be home later.

"I hope everything will be okay", he said before reaching his classroom. As soon as his class ended he would be out there as fast as he could. He went back to his desk and started taking notes.

Armin sneaked a glance at his phone while the teacher had gone outside. The last message he got from Eren was an, "Okay, I'll see you soon. please hurry."

* * *

A.N. I mean what

sorry im already working on the next chapter, it's been rough since the last update, i'm going through a breakup and had writers block after that. but im still continuing the story don't worry. also before i forget, the details about the school, and armins clothing are based similarly on things that i own personally and my school in general, which is sucky and i cant explain how sucky it was in words, but it was bad. See you guys soon, thanks for bearing with me


	8. Don't forget news

**A.N. **uhh hey guys, im gonna have to put this story on a hiatus, i dont know if it'll be a short one or what, but problems have been coming up in my life and im not really motivated to write every second i can. I'll still probably work on this when i have the time and slight motivation too. So don't think it'll be one of those stories that people just give up on because i assure you it's not going to be like that. With that said After this chapter is done there may be 4 or 5 chapters left. With all that done with here is a preview so i'm not just completely getting your hopes up and letting you down haha. -Oliver

* * *

After the last school bell rang Armin gathered his things and started jogging to the hospital downtown. It wasn't that far away so it was long before Armin was walking up to the revolving door of the hospital. Once he entered the waiting room he looked around and saw Eren with his head in his hands facing downwards. He called out to him and when Eren looked up he ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes I'm okay, moms awake now… but things aren't looking well for my dad. The impact of the crash crushed a lot of his upper torso, so they aren't sure how long he'll last now…"

Just then the doors opened to reveal a doctor holding a clipboard. "Is Eren Jaeger in here?"

Eren looked at Armin before turning to the man and saying "That's me."

The doctor walked up to him and slowly said, "I'm sorry to give you this news, but your father, Grisha, passed away just minutes ago. We tried to revive him via defibrillator. However his body did not react to the treatment and he was pronounced dead at 4:15 pm. If you would like to see him I can take you back there. However I must be on the move and tell your mother. If the two of you need counseling once she gets out of here then I can set you up an appointment for Dr. Hannes. He's a very good counselor and I'm sure he would love to talk to you guys about this."

Eren had dropped his head while the doctor was speaking, taking in the news of his father's death. Finally he looked up and said "Yes, I would like to see him…" He turned slightly to grab Armin's hand and gave it a squeeze. He was shaking, on the verge of tears, but he didn't want to cry in front of Armin.

The doctor gave a quick glance at the two holding hands, saying nothing however, he turned and led them through the hallways toward the ICU's room 28. He opened the door for them and told them he would be back shortly, then left to go talk to Mrs. Jaeger.

"Eren…" Armin whispered holding tightly onto his boyfriend's hand.

"Armin… I w-what am I supposed to do? I'm scared…" Eren had started crying once the doctor had left them alone, it was like he couldn't hold back the waterfalls anymore. He didn't know how the crash had happened, he hadn't seen his parents that morning because they had left early. He never got to say goodbye to his dad, and he was going to have to figure out how to help his mom through all of this. Nothing was going to be the same at his house or in his family, and he wasn't sure what to do.


End file.
